Vehicles include a front end module (FEM) assembly with a front fascia to provide openings for cooling air. Additionally, the FEM can include a vehicle-specific grille texture, headlamp housing, means to connect to the vehicle frame and bumper, and the like. Advantageously, FEM assemblies benefit vehicle assemblers through a modular assembly approach allowing component integration, time and cost savings, and the like. Despite the advantages of the modular FEM assembly, assembling existing FEM assemblies is time-consuming and complex. Existing FEM assemblies and assembly methods include complicated lift and positioning plant assist devices. Further, plant operators require specific skill and care to assemble such existing FEM assemblies. Finally, existing FEM assemblies are prone to damaging vehicle fenders and FEM grilles costing considerable repair time and cost during assembly followed by increased warranty costs on possible corrosion in the fenders due to damage from assembly. Accordingly, current FEM assemblies do not allow tight gaps to exist between the FEM and fenders with frontal projections without damaging both parts during regular production processes.